


The Mother of Tragedy

by Doctor Caduceus (Lemniscate)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate/pseuds/Doctor%20Caduceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some future after S3, Bennet needs something.  For the prompt "Sylar is necessary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livejournal's Piping_Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Livejournal%27s+Piping_Hot).



"No. Absolutely _fucking_ not!" Mohinder railed.

"You're acting like a child," Bennet sneered, an expression which didn't change as a teapot sailed past his head to shatter against the wall behind him. "I'm sorry, a child who needs to be slapped."

"If you think you're the man to do it, Bennet, you're more than welcome to try," Mohinder snarled, hefting a kitchen stool and snapping off one of the legs. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Hubby's not going to be happy when he sees you've gone all Bruce Banner on the Ikea," Bennet chuckled. "Or does he get off on that?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you take him away?" Mohinder hissed. "How did you think I would react? Did you think I would just let you _have him?_"

"I see that losing the scales has done nothing for your sunny disposition," Bennet commented. "If you don't tell us where it is, there will be nothing to stop the plague."

"Get the army to get you nuclear weapons then!" Mohinder shouted, hurling the leg of the stool which embedded itself in the drywall.

"Too imprecise," Bennet said. "And your boyfriend is nothing if not very, very precise."

"I will kill you," Mohinder hissed. "Do you hear me? I will tear you the _fuck_ apart, Bennet, if you don't get out of my house and never come back."

"But I have an old friend to see you," Bennet smirked, reaching back and opening the door. Mohinder's face crashed as a guilty looking Matt Parkman slipped in.

"Oh Jesus, Matt… not you too," Mohinder moaned.

"I—" Parkman started grimly. "Hey, Doc. I'm sorry about this."

"Matt, _don't,_" Mohinder nearly sobbed. "Please. Please don't do this to him. Don't do it to _me._"

"Mohinder…" Parkman sighed. "It's for the greater good."

Parkman tilted his head and Mohinder sobbed as he turned and took the painting of Kali off the wall and opened the safe behind it from the code he'd pulled from Mohinder's head.

"Got it," Parkman said sadly, pulling out the little wooden cigar box, taking off the lid and showing the broken watch to Bennet, name plain on the face: Sylar.

"What's going on in here?" a voice came from the doorway. Gabriel looked between Bennet and Parkman, then at a teary Mohinder holding what was left of a stool.

"Oh," Gabriel said, then walked back to the kitchen, setting down the paper grocery bag and starting to put away eggs, milk, and other sundry perishables.

"You don't have to, I won't let them _make_ you," Mohinder whispered at Gabriel's elbow. Gabriel smiled at him, tugged him close and kissed his forehead.

"What is it that I'm supposed to do?" Gabriel asked, his chin resting atop Mohinder's head.

"Irradiate all remaining strains of the virus in a Primatech vault," Bennet said. "You walk into the vault hot, it'll keep you from catching it."

"You know I don't have radiation any more," Gabriel said. "You could've waited 'til I got home rather than upsetting Mohinder."

"He started throwing teapots and furniture as soon as he opened the door," Bennet groused. "And we all know there's a neat and easy way for you to get radiation back."

Bennet dangled the broken watch from his fingertips. Gabriel sighed.

"Easy for you, maybe, but I don't think anyone could call it neat."

"You're the only one who can," Parkman said quietly. "Peter painted an attack on the vault, and… it's bad. If it happens, it'll be so bad, Gray."

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Mohinder on the forehead, then the lips.

"It'll be all right," he said so softly to Mohinder, then let him go.

"They have no right," Mohinder sobbed.

"The greater good, Mohinder," Gabriel hushed him, walked out of the kitchen, and took the watch from Bennet's hand and instantly collapsed, eyes wide.

"Oh gods," Mohinder said, racing to Gabriel and cradling his head in his lap. Gabriel's eyes stared at the ceiling, twitching sightlessly, though not white as with a vision, pupils constricted to pinpoints.

A terrified German family in the Great War, a father winding his brand new watch to try to stay sane. A Jewish boy during the Holocaust over twenty years later, Sachsenhausen Concentration camp, being forced at rifle point onto a train for a place called Auschwitz. Survival against all odds to arrive in America, where the watch was sold for food money.

The first Gray arrives from Ireland and buys the watch, starting a shop. Gabriel's grandfather. Gabriel's father.

Chandra. Brian. Trevor. Walker. Charlie the Waitress, who would make it impossible to dull any of this, unless the Haitian was feeling warmly towards him.

Zane. Mohinder, god, his Mohinder's first smile, his sweet, trusting face. Dale. The fallout. The fight. Petrelli.

Then Isaac, Sprague. Getting stabbed.

Michelle, that fucking kid with the car, Alejandro, Maya, all for nothing, though Michelle was not for nothing now.

Claire, Bob Bishop, his second crack at Elle since trying to shoot her.

Bridget, without whom none of this would be possible, and if that wasn't revenge, what was?

Jesse, Sue, Meredith, dozens of others who weren't special, but who hadn't deserved what he'd done to them. A sea of blood that he would have to freeze over and stand on if he was to save anyone at all.

Gabriel's eyes opened and he sobbed, curling into Mohinder, who stroked his hair, kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, oh my God, Mohinder, I'm so sorry," he shuddered. Mohinder curled over him and kissed his temple, just by the eye, the taste of his tears on his tongue.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. You'll do this thing, and no one can ever say that you don't deserve forgiveness, and if they do, if they come back to bother you again…"

Mohinder looked up and fixed Parkman and Bennet with a vicious gaze, and finished:

"I will kill them myself."


End file.
